Truth And Family
by sophjb
Summary: Jace has been taken by Valetine at Renwicks Clary finds confronts Valentine, and Jace. Clary and Jace's past is reavled their family's and the truth what will happen if the life Clary knew and lived everyday was a lie.


**The Twisted Truth**

**This is the part of city of bones When Clary finds Jace at Renwick's I've twisted it Clary and Jace are not siblings Valentine is Jace's Biological father and Jocelyn is his mother Sebastian is his big brother and Stephan Herondale is Clarys Biological father and Céline Herondale is her biological mother and Clary was adopted by Jocelyn after Céline's suicide. **

**Enjoy. **

_**"Are those your clothes?" she asked, baffled. "And-you're all bandaged up …" Her voice trailed off.**_

_**"Valentine seems to be taking awfully good care of you."**_

_**He smiled at her with a weary affection. "If I told you the truth, you'd say I was crazy," he said.**_

_**"No, I wouldn't."**_

_**"My father gave me these clothes," he said.**_

_**"Jace," she said carefully, "your father is dead."**_

_**"No." He shook his head. She had the sense that he was holding back some enormous feeling, like horror or delight- or both. "I thought he was, but he isn't. It's all been a mistake."**_

_**She remembered what Hodge had said about Valentine and his ability to tell charming and convincing lies. "Is this something Valentine told you? Because he's a liar, Jace. Remember what Hodge said. If he's telling you your father is alive, it's a lie to get you to do what he wants."**_

_**"I've seen my father," said Jace. "I've talked to him. He gave me this." He tugged on the new, clean shirt, as if it were ineluctable proof. "My father isn't dead. Valentine didn't kill him. Hodge lied to me. All these years I thought he was dead, but he wasn't."**_

_**Clary glanced around wildly, at the room with its shining china and guttering torches and empty, glaring mirrors. "Well, if your father's really in this place, then where is he? Did Valentine kidnap him, too?" Jace's eyes were shining. The neck of his shirt was open and she could see the thin white scars that covered his collarbone, like cracks in the smooth golden skin. "My father-"**_

_**The door of the room, which Clary had shut behind her, opened with a creak, and a man walked into the room.**_

_**It was Valentine. His silvery close-cropped hair gleamed like a polished steel helmet and his mouth was hard. He wore a waist sheath on his thick belt and the hilt of a long sword protruded from the top of it.**_

_**"So," he said, resting a hand on the hilt as he spoke, "have you gathered your things? Our Forsaken can hold off the wolf-men for only so-"**_

_**Seeing Clary, he broke off midsentence. He was not the sort of man who was ever really caught off guard, but she saw the flicker of familiarity in his eyes. "What is this?" he asked, turning his glance to Jace. But Clary was already fumbling at her waist for the dagger. She seized it by the hilt, jerking it out of its scabbard, and drew her hand back. Rage pounded behind her eyes like a drumbeat. Jace caught at her wrist. "No."**_

_**She could not contain her disbelief. "But, Jace-"**_

_**"Clary," he said firmly. "This is my father."**_

**Clary POV**

There was a silence I was opened mouth in shock I thought they looked alike but what would happen if others found out. "Clary, my father is Valentine Morgenstern."

"Jonathan who is this." Valentine asks curiously

"This is Clary she's a friend of mine."

"I see, you look like your mother but have your fathers Safire eyes, I am Jonathan's Father he was never a Wayland." He said plainly.

_He's brainwashed! his heads full of venoms lies by this monster!_

"Clarissa Heron…Fray he is my son, not Michael Wayland, or the Lightwoods, he's my blood. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"You're not Jace's father you're tricking him his father is Michal wayland. The Lightwoods know it everyone knows it." I yelled.

"The Lightwoods were pitiful, they really believed he was Wayland's son a son of a dead friend even the Silent Brothers didn't know, but everyone will find out soon and they will not forget our names."

"But the Wayland ring."

"The ring funny a W upside down is an M and it has a star the fallen star Wayland is not they are hammers the mark of weapon creators in the old days." Valentine turned the ring around it shows a grand's M on the sliver ring Jace looked at it proud. "Morgenstern means morning star Lucifer was cast down to Hell for is rebellious of god although he was the most beautiful angel. In a way when I first read paradise lost I thought god was jealous of Lucifer's looks." He said with a smiled it was horrific it was like I was in one of those films were the protagonist finds a door which led into nothingness. Valentine continued, "I lost my family, my lands, my wife is alive my son, your brother Jace."

"I-I have a brother."

"Yes you may not have known him but he knew you. Jocelyn Fairchild My Wife is your Mother."

"I have a brother does that mean that Cla-"

"No son, she is not your sister her life has been a little twist; Clarissa would you like to now. I don't want my son here to be unhappy after all these years I shall tell you with no interruptions of either of you this is important and you do have a right to know."

I look at Valentine for a seconds before I could answer somehow I nodded.

"Why are you being so nice? Your evil I've heard stories." I asked he chuckled

"Because our families have been loyal and good friends why should it not be different between the last of the Herondale's and the Morgenstrens. Why shouldn't be different with you. You weren't the only one with a block in your mind."

I Looked at Jace he smiled and said. "It's true he's explained it all and I knew I recognized you I didn't know how, but I did, I hoped hard for you to come looking for me here I wanted this my father he wanted to explain not just to me both of us. Your mother is not your mom she's mine."

"Jace what are you talking about she's raised me since I was born-"

"Since you were 10, Clary." Valentine finished my sentence.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled.

"Clary." Jace said, "You, you were adopted by Jocelyn." I froze I was in shock a tear ran down my eye as I attempted to walk past Jace, "you want the truth to your heritage you've wanted the truth since you got here." Valentine looked at me sympathetically.

"15 years ago I was married to Jocelyn Fairchild, we were happy she was pregnant with my first child Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, Jonathan is a common name so I name my second son Jace, the J and the C I thought would go well, I taught them both separately took their blood to check both of their health of course after applying first marks younger than the actual age. My friend Stephan Herondale had known me for so long he was kind honest and was firm on right and wrong things Lucian your Werewolf was my Paraboati however he was bitten and I wasn't going to have a disgusting lycanthrope as my second in command. So I appointed my long old friend Stephan and his newly wedded wife Celine I'd always kept them close I trusted them the most more than the Lightwoods, Penhallowes, but the Herondale he knew what I felt she did to we all went through the same path."

He saw the look of interest and desperation from the truth even Jace did. "Would you like me to continue?" Me and Jace both said and he smiled he looked friendly then when Valentine told the story it seemed as if he were looking into the past himself.

"A month after you were born I found out that the Herondale's had a child to be born soon, you were not on schedule you came early I helped deliver you and since then Morgenstern's and Herondale's were close, however Stephan's mother Imogen disapproved she didn't believe he had a child straight after marriage she thought that was chastity. She always suspected Céline's child was someone else's not Stephan's she never liked Celine, nor me, nor Jocelyn. You Jace and Jonathan used to play together at the manor since you were 6 White, Gold and Brown a mix of sweet colours. In those days looking out the window seeing my sons happy Jace here always asking me to ask your father _can Clary come_ _out_ Jonathan enjoyed your company too I was happy thinking about future. You three used to play tag and it was impossible for my sons to stay for 3 seconds while they spent time looking for you as you always hid in trees and got them. I noticed when you had only just turned 9 that in February you weren't around us often my sons were missing you I was Jocelyn was we then realized why we had not seen you. I found out that your father had passed in a raid but he was missing we never found the body it was a cold case no record was ever seen of your father since the raid it was the first time I cried to lose another person my Mother and Father and Stephan. I offered to help but Imogen pushed me away we even came by the Herondale manor to see you but Celine never left your side dragging you inside one day when you were out one night I asked Jocelyn to go by the see how you were only to find Céline's wrists cut you were asleep in your room I went to have a look found the Herondale manor door was torn its door of its hinges Celine dead I noticed Jocelyn has papers in her hand my own wife went tough my things Lucian turned her against me and noticed the future plans I had and took you and left me I know why she did it and I've forgave her I will not forgive Lucian I suppose then after she disappeared she adopted you and went to Bane to put a block in your mind. 6 years later and here we are all grown up."

There was silence again, "Clary are you ok."

"The truth can be good but it can be a shock or bad too, you wanted the truth I gave it to you the full story."

**BOOM **

**GRWOL**

**BANG **

**HOWL**

"Father, what now? The wolves, we can use the portal."

"Morgenstern's reunited once more the blood of power the power of the fallen star."

"There is another space isn't there." They looked at me just as Jace was going to finish his sentence a crash roamed the room and the door opened wood splintering before us.

Luke.

"LUKE, oh my god are you okay." His shirt was covered in scarlet blood, "it's not mine Clary I'm ok, its pangbourns."

"Ahh Lucian comes to grace us with his presence I'm not much of a fan off mundane pop music but this is a good one for you that mundie song 'who let the dogs outs.'"

"Funny but you won't be laughing we were friends paraboati. Your wife can't even stand you! The only thing endangering her is you! The only thing was you she spent all her life wanted to get away from you!"

"I LOVED HER! I would never hurt her it was you who turned her against me." He growled and took his sword out a loud clash of metal slamming against one and other continuously

"Look at you Lucian the dogs work did its bidding then. The animals took your pathetic soul just as you more dog than human let alone a Shadowhunter."

"Clary, get of here." I stumbled away maybe I could find help Alaric then Jace was there blocked the door. "Let me out Jace right now!"

"Are you insane this place will be full of forsaken."

"Let go of me Jace."

"Not a chance."

"Fine!" I growled and pounced on him we crashed out of the floor rolling on wooden splinters. Into a different room lit by candles and pieces of metal.

**Jace POV**

She tried to run to the door I blocked her way I had to the forsaken would tear her apart . "Let me out Jace right now!" she snapped at me

"Are you insane this place will be full of forsaken." I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to me out of the was no harm will come to her she

"Let go of me Jace."

"Not a chance."

"Fine!" she growled and pounced on me we crashed out of the floor rolling on wooden splinters stinging my arms I winced she straddled my hips. "What are you doing?" I was in shock I was being pinned! She looked fuming it was kind of attractive but a little scary too her eyes where dark blue the colour of the clear night sky. "What am I doing what is wrong with you that man is a stranger to you, abandoned you, he's not your family you asshole! He left you at 10 faking his death to die right in front of you, can't you see your bait, and he'll flee and leave you to pick up the pieces."

"You're wrong you know nothing of it." I yelled I tried to stand up and she took my hard and pinned them on top of my head I stared up at this girl I didn't say a word.

"I know enough! You don't have a clue do you! I never had a proper family I knew Jocelyn adopted me Magnus told me ages ago but I don't care she's like a mother to me even if she's yours so don't you dare. She showed me pictures of my family I didn't know what I was. And now you want to go to your father all happy when he's trying to kill the man who is practically a father to me and you're saying I know nothing of it." I was speechless she was right, am I really bait, am I really clueless it's like a glass covered in fog and its slowly fading Clary looked me hard angry but hopeful.

"What do expect me to do my father hates him you heard them there still fighting now?"

"Then stop him save Luke. You save people you don't turn your back on the people who love you for your father who left you." there was a tear rolling down her eyes I wiped it away my hands no longer pinned she was getting up why she's wasn't going to fight was she no-one can fight Valentine Morgenstern she turned her back away from me. One second I was lying there and I took her wrist and we went back inside I whispered in her ear get down she did. I threw my dagger at my father I knocked him out of the way from the werewolf Luke Valentine sprawled to the side. I stood up straight taking his sword.

"I think you should leave." I said my father stared with impeccable rage which gave me a hint of satisfaction. "What did you say to me?!"

"I think you heard me father leave."

"Jace Morgenstern!" I fumed with anger making the tip of the sword in Valentines neck

"That is NOT my name! My name is Jace Wayland." I said the firmness in my voice was pleasing to me I'm Jace Wayland my family are the Lightwoods the people who I love and the person who I will never leave alone like I was.

"You're not my father and you never will be."


End file.
